HellsingMein Leben als Werwolf
by Asrafiel
Summary: Wie würde ein Werwolf im dienste der Hellsings leben... lest die Story! Dann wisst ihr es.


Stille...  
Dunkelheit...   
Wasserplätschern...

Erstaunt öffne ich die Augen. Ich sehe mich verwirrt um und erkenne, das ich in der Gasse eines Dorfes liege. Ich rappele mich hoch und erkenne unscharf die Konturen eines Brunnen.

Nebel...

Ich fluche und reibe mir die Augen. Doch die Benommenheit verschwindet nicht so einfach. ICh taumele richtung Straße. Benommen lehne ich mich an eine Wand. Was ist passiert?

Schwach tauchen die Bilder der vergangenen Stunden auf. Als ich an mir heruntersehe, erkenne ich das ich nackt bin. Erschrocken ziehe ich mich in die Dunkelheit zurück. Zu gerne wüsste ich was passiert ist.

Dann kommen die Erinnerungen wieder. Vollmond... ich stehe auf einem Hügel. Bin alleine. Dann plötzlich dieser Schmerz unter der Haut, der sich über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Ich streiche mir die Haare aus der Stirn. Ich muss aufpassen. Es ist gefährlich. Leise schleiche ich im Schatten entlang. Wenn mich die Wachen so sehen, wird es Ärger geben.

Endlich ich habe mein Haus erreicht. Schnell schlüpfe ich hinein und kralle mir meinen Mantel. Es klopft. Ich öffne. Nur im Bademantel. Eine Wache schaut mich besorgt an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Mylady?" fragt er. Ich nicke. Was soll ich auch sonst sagen. Das ich ein Werwolf bin? Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick dreht er sich um und geht weg. ich schaue ihm nach. Er ist jung und hübsch. Vielleicht werde ich ihn mir irgendwann nehmen.

Oben aus dem Schlafzimmer höre ich ein Schnarchen. Ich lächele sanft und lösche die kerze. Dann gehe ich nach oben und öffne die Tür...

Das Klingeln meines Weckers hatte mich aus den Träumen gerissen. Etwas wütend pfefferte ich ihn an die Wand. Weiter kam ich ín diesem Traum nie. Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Gähnend ging ich nach unten, wo man schon auf mich wartete. Victoria sah mich an.

"Du hast geschrien! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich habe den Raum neben ihr im Keller. Aus Solidarität zu meiner besten Freundin hatte ich entschlossen, ebenfalls in den keller zu ziehen, obwohl ich kein Vampir war.

"Nein... alles in Ordnung. Ich habe geträumt." sagte ich und fiel über das Frühstück her.

Alucard betrachtete mich skeptisch und holte Luft. 

"Ich hör ein Wort und du kannst dir deine Jackal in den Arsch schieben." knurrte ich ohne mit dem Essen aufzuhören. WIr Werwölfe haben einen gesunden Appetit, muss man wissen. Und wir hassen es geärgert zu werden.

Er grinste und schwieg. ich aß schweigend weiter. Lady Integra legte die Zeitung weg und nahm mich ins Visier.

"Du wirst heute abend mit Fergisson auf Streife gehen. Deine Nase wird gebraucht." 

Ich hielt im kauen inne und sah sie an. Na super... ausgerechnet heute wo ich mit Ben doch ins Kino wollte.

"Muss das sein?" fragte ich.

Alles sahen mich erschrocken an. Lady Integra zu wiedersprechen galt als Sakrileg. ich schluckte und lächelte selbstsicher.

"Ich habe heute Abend schon was vor." versuchte ich zu argumentieren, nur um fast sofort zu wissen wie zwecklos das war. Sie sah mich stumm an und ich fügte mich.

"Also gut. Ich bin fertig."

Sauer stand ich auf und verließ den Raum: Natürlich knallte ich die Tür hinter mir zu. So einfach würde ich mir das nicht gefallen lassen. Dann fuhr ich herum und knurrte. Alucard fuhr zurück.

"Bleib locker. Ich tu dir nichts." 

Ich warf ihm einen letzten giftigen Blick zu, dann ging ich nach draussen, wo ich mich gemütlich in die Wiese plackte. Ruhe... einfach nur Ruhe...

Kapitel 2

Ein jäher Schrei riss mich aus meiner puren Entspannung. ich sprang auf bereit zum Angriff. Doch es war nur Victoria, die sich vor einer Spinne fürchtete. Ich sah mich um. Die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen. Verdammt hatte ich echt den ganzen Tag verdöst? Ich sah sie an.

"Sag mal... was soll das Gekreische?" fauchte ich und versteckte mich hinter einem Busch. Dort zog ich mich aus und gab ihr meine Kleider, die sie sorgfältig zusammenlegte. Dann verwandelte ich mich. Ich war ein schwarzer Wolf. Das einzig gruselige an mir waren meine Augen. Sie waren beide dunkelgolden, doch ich fixierte jeden mit der Eindringlichkeit eines Menschen, was bei vielen zu ehrfurchtsvollen Manövern führte. Ich knurrte auffordernd und zusammen gingen wir zum Anwesen.

Schon nach den paar Metern hechelte ich. Die Sonne brannte auf meinen schwarzen Pelz und mir wurde verdammt warm. Als Victoria mich streicheln wollte, knurrte ich und sie ließ es bleiben. Meine Augen suchten den Hof ab und dann zuckte meine Nase. Abendessen!

Ich fetzte los. Irgendjemand hatte mir ein Stück rohes Fleisch in meinen Hundenapf gelegt, wobei mir die Bezeichnung Wolfsnapf lieber wäre, da ich nichts mit diesen primitiven Wesen gemeinsam habe, nur um das zu erwähnen. ich fiel heißhungrig darüber her und leckte mir dann den Rest von den Lefzen. Commandant Fergisson hat mir mit wachsender Begeisterung zugesehen und winkte nun mit Halsband und Leine. Brav ließ ich mich an die Leine legen, allerdings nur um dann sofort daran zu zerren und ihn ein paar meter hinter mir her zu schleifen, bis er los ließ.

Knurren legte ich den Oberkörper flach auf den Boden. Fang mich doch sagte mein Blick. Dieser Aufforderung kam er ohne zu murren nach. Allerdings war ich schneller. Es war ein Ritual, das wir vor jeder Streife durchführten. Entweder er spielte mit mir, oder ich hatte keine Lust. Ausserdem braucht ein so großer Wolf wie ich auch mal seine fünf Minuten. Schließlich hatte er die Leine. Knurrend gab ich auf. Ich kassierte einen Keks und folgte ihm dann zum Auto.

Wir fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde. Der Einsatzort war ein kleines Dorf nahe von London. Ich sprang aus dem Auto und begann sofort drohend zu knurren, als einer der dort angestellte Wachleute mich streicheln wollte. Das durfte nämlich nur vier Personen. Fergisson, Integra, Victoria und Alucard. Wobei Alucard mein Lieblingsspielgefährte ist. Es ist nicht schlimm wenn ich ihn beiße oder ihm mal ein Körperteil abreiße. Während ich bei Integra und Fergisson einen Biss oder Kratzer unbedingt vermeiden muss und es deshalb vorziehe, gekrault zu werden. Für diese Aufgabe hatte ich mir übrigens Integra herausgesucht. Die kann das am besten.

Ich schnupperte und sofort sprang mich ein Geruch an. Ich zog an der Leine und verhielt mich wie verrückt, bis Fergisson meinem Drängen mit einem verdutzten Schnauben nachgab. Ich folgte der Fährte und blieb vor einem alten Schuppen stehen, wo ich knurrte und die Tür mit den Pfoten bearbeitete. So eine Holztür war für einen Werwolf meiner Größe kein Problem. aber ich musste mich zurückhalten. Also bearbeitete ich sie weiter mit meinen Krallen, bis Fergisson mich zurückzog.

Ich setzte mich auf die Hinterläufe und sah zu, wie der Posten das TOr aufsperrte. Hätte er es doch bloß nicht getan... er war augenblicklich tot. Die Ghouls allerdings auch. Fergisson hatte zeitgleich die Leine von meinem Halsband gelöst und ich machte den Feind dem Erdboden gleich.

Mit mir selbst zufrieden sprangich auf die offene Ladefläche des Jeeps und ließ mir während der Fahrt den Wind durch den Pelz wehen. Wie schön zu leben.

Kapitel 3

Ich gähnte. Wer auch immer auf die selten dämlich Idee gekommen war, mich nach drei Stunden Schlaf mitten in der Nacht aufzuwecken, war entweder verrückt oder lebensmüde. Immer noch gähnend lief ich zu Integras Büro, wo ich mich, wie gesagt immer noch demonstrativ gähnend, hinsetzte und provokativ noch einmal gähnte, als sie mich böse ansah.

"Was soll der Mist?" erkundigte sich nun auch Alucard und setzte sich neben mich. Ich knurrte müde und mir fielen ständig die Augen zu. Kurz darauf stand eine Tasse Kakao vor mir. Walter vermied es nach Möglichkeit ´mir Kaffee zu bringen, da dieser zwar die gewünchte Wirkung, aber dreifach so stark wie bei einem Menschen hätte. ALso lieber Kakao. Ich schlürfte langsam an dem heißen Getränk und sah Integra über den Rand meiner Tasse hinweg an.

"Also... Alucard, Sarah und ich,... Wir werden nach Italien fahren." Ich begann zu knurren. Scheiß Italiener."Mir wäre Deutschland oder Japan oder China lieber. Da hab ich Bekannte." murrte ich.  
"Wir fliegen nach Italien und damit basta."  
"Jetzt isses schon fliegen. Eben wars noch fahren." brachte ich sie aus dem Konzept und somit auf die Palme.  
"Halt den Mund. Ihr werdet eure Koffer packen. Morgen abend geht es los."  
Ich knurrte wiederwillig und verließ den Raum. Allerdings nicht ohne die Tür hinter mir zuzuschlagen (lol)

"Was hast du da alles drin?" fragte Alucard als ich am nächstenAbend meinen riesigen Reisekoffer heraustrug.  
Man muss verstehen, das Werwölfe nicht schwach sind, ich war also auf keinerlei Hilfe angewiesen. Dennoch hätte ich es als höflich empfunden, ein schmächtiges Mädchen wie mich wenigstens zu fragen, ob man helfen könne. INtegra kam heraus.

"Sarah, Alucard, Planänderung. Ihr fliegt nach Japan. Du wirst dort eine Schule besuchen, Sarah, und ihr müsst einen Vampir finden. Vorsicht bitte, er ist mächtig genug um Alucard zu besiegen." riet sie und drohte mir mit dem Zeigefinger, als ich zu grinsen begann. Ich wand mich zu Alucard um, der ebenfalls diabolisch grinste.

Ich stieg ins Auto. Zu meiner rechten saß Victoria und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Ich war also nicht alleine. Ich huschte hinter einen Busch, drückte Alucard meine Klamotten in die Hand und kam als Wolf zurück. Dann rollte ich mich auf der Ladefläche zusammen und grunzte einmal zufrieden, bevorich einschlief.

Eine Vollbremsung riss mich aus meinem Schlaf. ich sprang auf und knurrte. Na super! Zoll. Ich versuchte möglichst wie ein Hund auszusehen, was für einen Wolf mit fast 1,60 m Stockmaß nicht wirklich einfach ist. Ich legte mich hin und sah die Beamten treudoof an. Einer von ihnen wollte mich streicheln: er sagte irgendwas.

Man muss wissen, das wir Werwölfe die Menschen in unserer Wölfischen Gestalt nicht verstehen. Wir könnten es, aber das würde zu viel Konzentration verlangen, auf die ich auch im Moment gar keine Lust hatte. Seine Geste sagte Guter Hund, lieber Hund Zur Antwort fletschte ich die Zähne und Alucard griff mich am Halsband. Ich knurrte und legte mich flach hin, so das er beinahe vom Sitz fiel. 

Selbst den Beamten fiel das Glitzern in meinen Augen auf. Sie lachten und schlossen dann die hinteren Türen. Ich streckte mich wieder und die Fahrt verlief ohne weiteren Zwischenfälle.  
Im Flugzeug war ich wieder ein Mensch, doch ich habe fast den ganzen Flug über geschlafen, sodass es wohl nichts zu beschreiben gibt, ausser das das essen grauenhaft war, und mir die Stewardess total geschockt auf längeres Bitten hin ein rohes Stück Schweiefleisch gab.  
Jaja... die Menschen sind schon komisch

Kapitel 4

Ich zog die Nase kraus. Ich sah in dieser Schuluniform schrecklich aus. Alucard grinste breit und ich knurrte. An meiner Hand glänzte nun ein silberner Ring mit einem eingravierten drachenartigen Tribal. Es zeichnete mich als Clanführer eines Werwolfsrudels aus. Man würde mich also nicht anrühren. Ich betrachtete ihn. Ich hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr getragen. Ich grummelte wieder und wuchtete meinen Koffer die Treppe hinunter. Mann wie ich es hasste mich zu verstellen.

Im Hotel wurde ich schräg angesehen. Ich starrte zurück und die Sache war geklärt. Der Portier baggerte mich so heftig an, das ich ihn sogar anknurrte und er daraufhin erschrocken davonlief. Alucard sah mich an und ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

In meinem Zimmer testete ich die Stereoanlage auf Belastungsmöglichkeit indem ich mich mit Subway to Sally, In Extremo und der neusten Scheibe von Bela B zudröhnte. (lol Schleichwerbung)

Dann räumte ich meinen Kleiderschrank ein: ich sah mich um und plötzlich sah das Bett total verführerisch aus. Doch Alucard riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem er unangemeldet in mein Zimmer stürmte.

"Los komm shon. Du musst in die Schule." rief er.  
"Vergiss es!" fauchte ich. Darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keinen Bock.

"Abflug." knurrte er und ich fügte mich. Schon doof. Warum war ich nicht auch Vampir. Victoria musste nicht gehen. Sie hätte weder Sonnenbrille noch Hut abnehmen können.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg. Als ich vor der Klasse stand, stieg mir ein Geruch in die Nase. Werwölfe... und zwar mindestens drei Stück. Ich grummelte und öffnete die Tür. 25 Augenpaare starrten mich an. Mit dem sexy Leher 26. Ich grinste verlegen.

"Hi... Ich bin Sarah. Ich muss diese Schule für drei Monate besuchen." brachte ich heraus. Der Lehrer war ein Werwolf. Als ich ihm die Hand gab, warf er einen Blick auf meine Hand. Auch an seiner befand sich ein Ring. Also ein weiterer alpha. Wenn das mal keinen Krach gab. Sein Blick sagte deutlich was er von einem weiblichen Alpha hielt. Zumal weibliche Werwölfe sehr selten waren.

Er wieß mir einen Platz zu und ich ignorierte seine abschätzenden Blicke. Er stellte sich mir als Tomoko Teiko vor. Ich nickte stumm. Es stellte sich heraus das ich in Geschichte weitaus besser war wie diese Klasse. Unauffällig sah ich mich um. Die beiden anderen Werwölfe waren zwei Jungs. Sie saßen nebeneinander und starrten nach vorne. Keine Ringe. Aber beide hatten am Handgelenk das Zeichen, das der Lehrer auf dem Ring hatte. Für menschliche Augen war es allerdings unsichtbar.

Als ich nach der letzten Stunde die Schule verließ, hörte ich etwas. Ich knurrte und fuhr herum. Es war der Lehrer und er hatte die beiden Schüler bei sich. Er drängte mich gegen die Wand und sofort begann ich mich zu wehren. Ich fletschte die Zähne und machte ihm wortlos, aber unmissverständlich klar, das er mich in Ruhe lassen sollte. Als er weiterging versetzte ich ihm einen Schlag. Die beiden anderen hielten mich fest. Zuviel des Guten. Ich sah rot. MIt einem bösen Knurren schleuderte ich sie von mir und knöpfte mir den anderen Alpha vor.

"Das reicht. Ich dachte die Clanführer würden selbst in Japan noch geschätzt werden." knurrte ich und blitzte ihn an.

"Verzeiht. Aber ich dachte ihr hättet den Ring gestohlen." erwiderte und ich erkannte das dies keine Ausrede war.

"Nein das habe ich nicht. Aber ich kann euch gerne beweisen, das ich durchaus würdig bin, ihn zu tragen. Klar soweit?" fauchte ich. Stinksauer fuhr ich herum und ging ins Hotel.

"Gibts was neues?" erkundigte sich Alucard.

/Warum musst du mich beim Essen immer stören du Idiot/ dachte ich, legte aber mein Schinkenbrot weg.

"Ich hab heute schon meine Ehre gerettet."  
Er staunte nicht schlecht.  
"Kaum zu glauben. WIr sind noch keinen Tag hier und schon steckst du in Schwierigkeiten." sagte er belustigt.  
"Ich stecke nciht in Schwierigkeiten." fauchte ich und beendete somit das Gespräch. Als Alucard nichts mehr sagte, widmete ich mich wieder meinem Abendessen.

Dann ging ich nach oben, sah drei Stunden fern. Ich warf einen Blick nach draussen und rieb mir die Augen. Der Wolf den ich dort sah war bestimmt 1,70m groß. Ich fuhr herum und rannte nach draussen. Er sah mich und floh. Ich folgte ihm. Er hatte eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit drauf. Nur gut, das ich nur ein Kleid trug. ich zog es mir über den Kopf und versteckte es unter einer alten Decke in einem Garten. Dann verwandelte ich mich. Er trat aus dem Schatten und knurrte. Es war ein Rüde. ich knurrte zurück und mein schwarzes Fell sträubte sich. er stutzte und setzte sich dann hin. Auch ich hielt in meinen Drohgebärden inne und betrachtete ihn. Schließlich begann meine Nase zu zucken. Zentimeter für Zentimeter erschnupperten wir unsere Identität. Ich stutzte wieder.

Takato? sah ich ihn an.

Ja. knurrte er zurück.

Ich ließ ein grollen hören, das er als Lachen verstand. Dann stupste ich ihn herausfordernd. Er sah mich fragend an.

Eine Jagd?

WIr müssen aufpassen. Es sind Morde passiert.

Ah ja... das war dann wohl der Fall weswegen wir hier waren und weswegen ich mitkommen musste. Und das hier war dann wohl die Kontaktperson, von der Integra mir letztens erzählt hatte.

Bist du Chelsy?

Ja.. Schön das du mich erkannt hast.

Was nichts an meinem enormen Hunger endet. Ich geh mir jetzt was jagen.  
Er folgte mir, beging dann jedoch einen großen Fehler. Seine Pfote berührte meinen Rücken. Ich erstarrte. Dann fuhr die zweite Pfoten auf meinen Rücken. MIt einem KNurren fuhr ich herum und biss nach ihm.

Vorsicht!

Alles an mir zeigte ihm, das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Doch dann knurrte er und ging auf mich los. Er wollte es mit aller Gewalt durchdrücken.

dann kam meine Rettung. Eine weißbehandschuhte Hand riss ihn weg und Alucard stellte sich vor mich. Er sagte etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Ich sah nur wie Takato ihn ansprang und Alucard ihn mit einem handkantenschlag ruhig stellte. Er sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. Verlegen legte ich den Kopf schief und wedelte dankbar mit der Rute.

Kapitel 5

Ich wälzte mich in meinem Bett hin und her. Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht die ich in den Kalender eintragen könnte, wenn ich einen gehabt hätte. ich stand auf, zog mich an, frühstückte und ging dann zur Schule. Ich saß die acht Stunden ab und ging zurück ins Hotel, wo ich mich gelangweilt meinen Zeichnungen widmete und versuchte, Alucard zu überhören, der sich lautstark mit dem Zimmerservice unterhielt. Schließlich gab ich entnervt auf. Ich riss die Tür auf und stürmte auf den Hotelflur. Und blieb apprubt stehen. Das war wahrscheinlich der hübscheste junge Mann, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Ich starrte ihn an, dann kehrte ich jedoch in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Mein Kopf ruckte zu Alucard herum. ich knurrte.

"Du... was fällt dir ein." fauchte ich und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Was soll mir denn einfallen?" fragte er und sah ehrlich überrascht aus.

"Na hier so rumzubrüllen. Ich fühle mich gestört." schnappte ich und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs.

"Is ja gut. Ich bin ja schon leise." antwortete er und richtete sein Hemd.

Gegen Abend verließ ich das Hotel. Ich trug einen schwarzen Minirock, meine schwarzen Turnschuhe, ein schwerzes Top und mein Pentagramm. Alucard hatte mir Autoschlüssel gegeben. Jetzt musste ich nur noch das passende auto finden. Ich drückte auf den Schlüssel und ein schwarzer Mercedes SLR Mc Laren blinkte. Diabolisch grinsend ging ich auf das Auto zu und stieg ein. Das war besser als ich gedacht hatte. Ich startete den Wagen und düste los. Als ich an einer Kreuzung lings abbiegen wollte, drifteten zwei Autos an mir vorbei. sie drehten und kamen zurück. Neben mir hielte sie.

"Na was macht dein Wagen so her?"  
"Genug." antwortete ich. Gott... waren die ein paarmal zu oft in dem neuen The Fast and the Furios gewesen? Ich grinste. Was sollte es. Mir hatte der Film gut gefallen.

"Was wollt ihr?"  
"Wie wärs mit nem kleinen Rennen?"  
"Sicher... Wenn ihr drauf besteht."  
Ich schnallte mich richtig an. Die würden sich wundern. Dann fuhr ich ihnen hinterher.

"Yeah... " entfuhr es mir, als ich mit Schrittgeschwindigkeit in die Menge hineinfuhr. Ich grinste noch breiter, als ich Alucard erblickte. Er und Selas kamen auf mich zu. Ich stieg aus. Walter erschien hinter Alucard. Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Schön das ihr gekommen seid. Walter ich will gar nicht wissen, wie Alucard dich so schnell hier her gebracht hat."  
Walter schenkte mir einen Blick der alles sagte. Ich öffnete die Motorhaube. Und bekam große Augen.

"Walter der hat schon 400 km/h. Du bretterst da noch ein NOS rein?" keuchte ich.

Er grinste. "Das ist dein Wagen. Wer weiß was du alles damit vor hast. Also dachte ich mir wenn schon, denn schon. Ausserdem schafft deine Lady hier mittlerweile lockere 600."

Mein Grinsen war bei Walters beschreibung noch breiter geworden. Die beiden Typen kamen auf mich zu.

"Also gegen wen willst du fahren?"

Ich pfefferte meine Jeansjacke ins Auto.

"Mir egal. Welches Auto ist schneller?" fragte ich. Walter nahm die Autos unter die Lupe und zeigte dann auf den roten.

"Der ist schneller. Ausserdem ist er schön breit. Er liegt gut."

Ich nickte.

"Kannst du driften?"

Die eiskalte Stimme ließ mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken rieseln.

"Finde es heraus." Ich musste mich nicht erst herumdrehen, um zu wissen mit wem ich redete.  
Takato schubste den anderen beiseite.

"Reiß die Schnauze nicht zu weit auf, Süße." knurrte er.

Scheiß auf die männlichen Werwölfe... Alle arrogant, eingebildet, denken sie wären was besseres und haben viel zu viel Selbsbewusstsein, was mit dem toughen Stolz von einem echten Werwolf nicht zu vergleichen ist. Ich knurrte zurück.

"Herausforderung angenommen, du Großmaul. Denkst du nur weil du bei der Yakuza bist, hätte ich Angst vor dir? Du bist doch nur das Schoßhündchen von deinem Boss." knurrte ich.

Takato sah mich an.  
"Wir werden sehen. Was fährst du... Immer noch diesen jämmerlichen Aston Martin?"

Ich war kurz davor ihm eine reinzuhauen. Mein Lieblingsauto als jämmerlich zu bezeichnen war ein starkes Stück.

"Nein..." sagte ich. Ich ging zu meinem Auto und registrierte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, das er scharf die Luft einzog und sich hilfesuchend umsah.

Ich stand am Start. Meine Hände zitterte. Trotz allem ruhig überprüfte ich alle Funktionen. Alles okay.

Alucard wandte sich an Selas.

"Sie kann das mit dem Driften wirklich? Wenn nicht hat sie ein Problem." schauderte er.

Selas grinste cool. "Keine Sorge, Meister. Ich kenn sie schon lange und ausserdem auch ziemlich gut. Sie sagt nur ja, wenn sie weiß, das sie etwas wirklich kann.

Der Start...

"Auf die Plätze..."  
Ich musste gewinnen. Es stand einiges auf dem Spiel.

"Fertig..."  
Ausserdem durfte ich mir vor diesem kleinen Ekel keine Blöße geben.

"LOS!"  
Ich trat das Gaspedal duch. Die Reifen kreischten und dann griffen sie. Das Auto schoss vorwärts. Ich nahm nichts mehr wahr, ausser der Straße vor mir. Die erste Kurve. Ich nahm kein Gas weg. Stattdessen lenkte ich nach links in die Kurve, zog die Handbremse lenkte gegen, löste die Handbremse und gab Gas.

Ich nahm die Jubelschreie wahr. Dann fuhr ich weiter. Total konzentriert fuhr ich das Rennen zu ende und gewann mit knapp 20 Längen Vorsprung. Ich stieg aus und sah Takato an, der stinksauer auf mich zukam.

"Glück... Du hattest nur Glück."  
Ich sah mir sein Auto an.

"Sieht gut aus. Dieser Kratzer... wo hast du den her. der war eben noch nicht."  
Dann sah ich zu meinem Auto herrüber.

"Hm... alles in Ordnung. Nur ein bisschen schmutzig. Nun ja... Man kann nicht alles haben."

Ich fuhr zurück ins Hotel, wo Selas und Alucard schon sehnsüchtig auf mich warteten. ich rollte mit den Augen und verdrückte mich mit der Ausrede, ich sei Müde.

Wenigstens hatte ich so bis zum nächsten Morgen meine Ruhe.

Kapitel 6

MIt einer gewissen Genugtuung stellte ich am Morgen fest, das draussen alles ruhig war. Ich grinste und wollte mich auf die andere Seite drehen, als jemand im Zimmer nebenan die Anlage aufdrehte. Stinksauer sprang ich aus dem Bett.

Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür. Kurz darauf verstummte die Musik und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Es war der Junge von gestern, der mit Alucard gesprochen hatte. Ich musterte ihn und stellte fest, das er kaum bekleidet war. Egal...

"Sag mal.. es gibt Leute, die wollen ihre Ruhe. Warum muss ich mir dann deine Musik anhören?" erkundigte ich mich spitz.  
"Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte du wärst nicht da... da habe ich einfach mal meine Anlage aufgedreht. Willst du nen Kaffee als Entschädigung? Ich koch dir einen."

Ich starrte ihn an.

"Also... nun ja...wenn du so fragst..."

Er ließ mich eintreten.

Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt. Ich sah mich erstaunt um. Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Statue von einem Dämon. Interessiert begutachtete ich sie.

"Gefällt sie dir?"

"Frühes Mittlelalter... Das ist... Belphegor... Der Dämon der Alpträume und der ANgst. Sie ist ein halbes Vermögen wert. Wo hast du sie her?" sagte ich und betrachtete sie.

"Nun ja... Sie ist ein Erbstück der Familie. Ich weiß nicht was ich damit anfangen soll."  
Ich nahm den Bannkreis um die Statue herum in Augenschein. er schien ganz genau zu wissen, was es mit der Statue auf sich hatte. Aber er wollte es nicht zu geben.

"Danke." sagte ich und nahm den Kaffee entgegen.

"Warum ist hier alles dunkel? Mach doch mal die Läden auf."

"Sicher nicht!" sagte er und setzte sich neben mich.  
"Ach.. und warum nicht?"

"Ich hab ne sonnenallergie." sagte er.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er bescheid wusste und Vampire konnte ich nicht riechen. Also hielt ich meinen Mund. Er hatte zwar mit Alucard gesprochen, aber das hatte ncihts zu bedeuten. Auch der wusste sich zu tarnen. AUch wenn ich seinen Modegeschmack im Bezug auf Freizeitkleidung nicht wirklich teilte. Aber jedem das seine.

Wir unterhielten uns lange und es blieb nicht nur bei einem Kaffee.

Nach dem zehnten Glas Cola stand ich auf. Erstens musste ich ganz dringend mal und zweitens hatte ich auch noch anderweitig Arbeit.

Er hielt mich fest.  
Dann küsste er mich.

K L A T S C H 

"Mach das nicht nochmal." sagte ich und ließ ihn stehen.

Er hatte sich als Horuto Sakaki vorgestellt. Mehr als interessiert begann ich Nachforschungen anzustellen.  
"Nach was suchst du?" fragte Victoria.

"Nach meinem Nachbar. Ich suche die Dateien der hier eingecheckten HOtelbewohner durch bis ich ihn gefunden habe. HA!" machte ich triumphierend und deutete auf dem Bildschirm.

"DAs isser."

"Schnucklig. Was erfährst du über ihn."  
"Auf jeden fall seinen Richtigen Namen. Und seine Anschrift. Immerhin etwas." sagte ich.

"Moment mal.. du hast dich in die Hotelkarteien eingehackt?"

"Na sicher... Warum nicht?" fragte ich und tat unschuldig.

Selas grinste. "Ach nichts."

Ich stand auf und zog meine Jacke an.

"Wo willst du hin?"

"Ich geh was trinken. Kommst du mit?" sagte ich.

"Ja sicher..."  
Wir verließen munter schwatzend das Hotel. Ich in meiner Schuluniform, Selas in bequemen Klamotten. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da kam auch schon die erste Anmache. Ich drehte mich um.

"Halts MAul und zieh leine klar? Ich bin ne Nummer zu hoch für dich." sagte ich sanft, aber mit einem eiskalten Unterton in der Stimme. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Is ja okay, Süße."

"Und nenn mich nicht Süße." grollte ich. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging weiter. Die Hand, die sich auf meinen Hintern legte beachtete ich zuerst nicht, als dann jedoch noch eine dazu kam, drehte ich mich um und feuerte dem kerl eine. Er sah mich erschrocken an.

"Hatte ich nicht erwähnt das du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst?" knurrte ich. "Muss ich dir erst nen Denkzettel verpassen?" ICh sah ihn durchdringend an.

Mit dem Blick eines Anführers. Möchtegernmacho.

Erst vier Stunden später kamen wir zurück. Alucard erwartete uns bereits. Er öffnete die Tür und Lady Integra sah uns stirnrunzelnd entgegen.  
"Wo wart ihr?"  
"Nachforschungen anstellen und Beobachten." sagten Selas und ich gleichzeitig. Gelobt sei unsere Freundschaft.

"Aha... und was habt ihr rausgefunden?"

"Das hier ein haufen Idioten rumrennen die alle nur das Selbe von einem Mädchen wollen. Nämlich poppen. Bäh.. die sind mir echt zuwieder. Gib her."

Ich nahm Alucard das Wodkaglas aus der Hand. Ich roch daran.

"Ich bitte dich... mit wieviel Wasser hast du das verdünnt. Verdammte Scheiße ich will nach Hause. Was geht uns das hier überhaupt an? Ich meine... sollen sich doch die ortsansässigen Institutionen darum kümmern. Warum müssen wir uns da einmischen. Ich jedenfalls empfinde es als... übertrieben."

Lady Integra sah mich mit offenem Mund an und hielt mir schweigend meine Hellsing Uniform entgegen.

"Ich darf wieder nach Hause?"  
"Ihr alle... Und... dein neuer Partner."

Horuto trat hinter ihr hervor. Ich glubschte ihn an.  
"Du... aber du bist ein Mensch."

"Nö.. nicht wirklich... Ich bin ein Engel."  
"Ahja..."

/Memo an mich... Nochmal die Bücher wälzen und Alucard wegen des verdünnten Wodkas zweimal erschießen./

"Aber was sollte dann das verdunkelte Zimmer?" erkundigte ich mich.

"Ich war gerade aufgestanden und die Sonne schien direkt herein."  
"Am liebsten würde ich dir jetzt ans Bein treten mich so zum Narren zu halten." fauchte ich. "Wie heißt du wirklich?"

Er verbeugte sich. "Mein Name ist..."  
Er stoppte. Scheinbar mochte er es theatralisch. Als ich jedoch die Zähne fletschte und ihn anknurrte, beeilte er sich mit der Antwort.

"Zophael."  
Ich starrte ihn an. So verstaubt war mein Wissen über Engel dann doch nicht.  
"Was? Okay... wir stellen eins klar... für wen arbeitest du?"  
"Na für euch..."  
"Du weißt wie ich das meine..."  
"Achso... nun was denkst du?"  
"Du bist hier derjenige der sich nicht entscheiden kann. Es gibt allerdings einen dem ich gerne mal in den Arsch treten würde. Und das ich nicht Gott."

"Nun... dann arbeite ich für den, dem du friedlich gesinnt bist."  
"Guter Junge."

Ich tätschelte seinen Kopf.

Kapitel 6

"Ich soll mit ihm zusammenarbeiten? Bitte Integra... er ist ein Engel." beschwerte sich Alucard und sah miuch hilfesuchend an. Ich allerdings saß als Wolf da und ließ mir genüsslich von Lady Integra den Nacken graulen. Wusstet ihr eigentlich wie lang so ein Hals werden kann? Nun ich weiß es...

Lady Integras Hand verharrte. Ich hob enttäuscht den Kopf.

"Alucard... die Bedrohung die uns gegenüber steht, lässt in keinem Fall zu, das wir uns nun irgendwie in irgendeiner Art darüber streiten, ob du nun tutst was man dir sagt oder nicht."

Ihre Stimme war eiskalt und ließ keinerlei Wiederspruch zu.

Ich fletschte die Zähne, als ein Mann den Raum betrat. er war einPriester. Schlank, graue Haare.

Sein Name war Enrico Maxwell.

Gott wie ich den Kerl hasse.

Zophael bemerkte meine Reaktion und hielt mich zurück.

Seit den drei Monaten die wir hier waren, hatte ich den Engel liebgewonnen und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr.

Ich funkelte Maxwell an. Dann stand ich auf, lief elegant und hochnäsig um ihn herum, schnupperte an ihm und versäumte es nicht ihm ans Hosenbein zu pinkeln. Da er über mich nicht bescheid wusste, schimpfte er zwar, zeigte aber keine Art von Abwehr.

Ich sah wie Lady Integras Mundwinkel zuckten und Alucard sich plötzlich unheimlich für seine Zeitung interessierte, die er vor ein paar Minuten noch beinahe seiner frau an den Kopf geschlagen hätte.

Ja Lady Integra war mit Alucard verheiratet. Keine kirchliche Trauung. aber standesamtlich.

Nun ja... ich werde zu dieser Bindung keine weiteren Kommentare abgeben. Nein nein nein.

Ja genau... sie war verheiratete mit alucard ihrem Partner/Liebhaber/Sargnagel... ich werde den Schleier der Barmherzigkeit darüber legen.  
Zophael grinste ganz offen.

Maxwell trat nun doch nach mir und ich ließ ein drohendes Knurren hören. Nun stand Zophael auf.

"Was tun sie da?"  
"Er hat mich angepinkelt,... dieser Köter."  
Ich schaute etwas pikiert drein. Also bitte. Erstens bin ich weiblich... also eine sie. Und Köter? Nun... ich muss doch sehr bitten.

"Sie... und ausserdem ist das ein Werwolf." rügte Zophael den Priester. Und er genoss es sichtlich.

"Ein Werwolf. Soso.: Und sie? Ein engel?" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz.

Nein wie mies... zumal er recht hatte und daran überhaupt nichts komisches war.

Ich ließ mich wieder zwischen Zophael und Lady Integra nieder. Meine Rute wippte hin und her, als Zophael seine Hand auf meinen Kopf legte.

"Heute Abend bei mir." Ich sah ihn an.

Vergiss es. machte mein Blick ihm verständlich und Zophael sah enttäuscht drein.

Ich verließ den raum und kam zwei MInuten später angekleidet und in meiner menschlichen Gestalt zurück.

"Verzeihung wegen der Pinkelaktion eben" murmelte ich und grinste Maxwell an. Er schien kurz vorm explodieren zu sein. Ich stellte mich neben ihn.

"Im Übrigen... der angebliche Engel heißt Zophael. Und das ist kein Scherz." sagte ich und ging hinüber zu Alucard,dem ich die Zeitung aus der Hand nahm. Nun hatte er keinen Vorwand mehr, um sich aus dem Gespräch herauszuhalten. ich allerdings schon. Und so schnell würde ich den auch nicht hergeben. Und das machte ich ihm mit einem Tropfen Silbernitrat auf seine Hand unmissverständlich klar.

Er sah mich an und knurrte was von wegen. "Kleines MIststück" was ich gelassen hin nahm und weiterlas.

Maxwell sprach von einer extremen Bedrohung durch eine militärische Organisation, die schattenwesen einfing. Ich wurde hellhörig.

"Nur mal eins Schweinepriester." begann ich und wieder zuckten Lady Integras Mundwinkel.

"Integra ich verbitte mir das..." beschwerte sich Maxwell.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich verbiete ihr nicht den Mund. Weißt du... sie hat Zähne und überträgt ne Art Virus. Sie ist nämlich der einzige weibliche Werwolf auf der Welt." erwiderte sie gelassen.  
Ich fuhr fort. "Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst, warum sagst du es uns dann?"

Er sah mich verständnislos an.

"Ganz einfach du Deppchef... Wir sind dem Vatikan doch sowieso ein Dorn im Auge. Warum erzählst du uns das. Dir kanns doch nur recht sein, wenn diese Organisation uns fängt und Hellsing Stück für Stück auseinander nimmt."

Maxwell sah mich an. Aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl ins schwarze getroffen zu haben. Ich sah Zophael an und der schüttelte den Kopf. Maxwell sagte also die Wahrheit.

"Hinter was genau sind sie her." fragte INtegra schwach.

Maxwells Blick lag nun auf mir. Alle im Raum starrten mich an.

"Was... was ist denn."

"Sie wollen dich... Du bist der einzige weibliche Werwolf."

Ich starrte sie an. "Das ist doch absoluter..."  
Da fiel mir ein, was in Japan passiert war. Natürlich! Takato!

Ich sprang auf und verließ den Raum. Zophael folgte mir.

"Wohin willst du?"

"Ich werde diese Organisation ausfindig machen."

"Okay..."  
Ich stutzte. "Wie okay... "  
"Na.. Okay..." machte er und grinste. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe."sagte ich und stieg in meinen Wagen.

Er starrte mich an, dann öffnete er die Tür und setzte sich neben mich.  
"Steig aus."  
"Denkst du wirklich ich lass dich da allein hin gehen?"  
"Steig aus."  
Er schnallte sich an und ich erkannte, das es keinen Zweck hatte. ich würde jetzt noch so beleidigend sein können. Er würde nicht gehen. Vielleicht nach der ganzen Sache aber nicht jetzt. Dafür war dieser Engel zu stur.

Ich startete den Wagen und fuhr halbwegs gesittet vom Hof. Doch kaum war ich auf der Straße, kam mein innerer Schweinehund zum Vorschein. Doch dann senkte sich die geschwindigkeit plötzlich auf 50 km/h und dann auf 20. Mit einem Ruck blieb das Auto stehen.

"Was..." Vor mir krachte plötzlich ein Lastwagen in einen Kleinbus. Wäre ich weitergefahren, wäre ich jetzt tot gewesen. ich sah Zophael an. Er starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

"Fahr..."  
"Aber..."   
"FAHR!"

Im selben Moment erkannte ich warum. Hinter mir war ein militärisch aussehender Lastwagen erschienen. Ich legte den Gang ein und legte einen Kavaliersstart erster Klasse hin. Plötzlich trat ein Mann auf die straße. Und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen.

"Fahr weiter."

"Bist du verrückt?"  
"TU ES!"

Zophaels Fuß trat auf meinen und der Motor drehte hoch. Ich starrte wie gebannt auf den näherkommenden Mann. Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab. Doch ich spürte keinen Aufprall. Nichts. Ich drehte mich um. Er war binnen weniger Sekunden verschwunden und stand nun wild gestikulierend auf dem Fußgängerweg.  
"Der Unfall war inszeniert. In den autos saß niemand drin, oder?"

"nein.."

"Also hat Maxwell nicht gelogen."  
"Nein..."  
"und sie suchen wirklich nach mir."

Zophael schwieg. Ich hätte viel um das wort gegeben, mit dem er die ersten beiden Fragen beantwortet hatte, doch den Gefallen tat er mir nicht. Ich seufzte und fuhr mit einem riesen Umweg zurück.

Sofort erzählte ich Lady Integra und alucard von der Begegnung.

"Das klingt gar nicht gut." sagte Alucard mit einer Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme, die mich auflachen ließ. Er sah mich an.

"Nein... ich habe keinen Alkohol getrunken oder irgendwelche illegalen Substanzen zu mir genommen." fügte ich hinzu.

er lachte ebenfalls.  
"Nein im ernst.. es hört sich nicht gut an."

Maxwell stand auf. "Komm mit ins Hotel. Dort wirst du deine Informationen bekommen."

Hotel? Es beunruhigte mich.  
Es war wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Eine junge Frau betritt ein Haus weil es jemand gesagt hat, kurz nachdem ihre Freunde alle einen grässlichen Tod gestorben sind. Alles im Kino brüllt dann. "geh nicht da rein, du Blöde Kuh!" Ich bin diejenige die brüllt. "Geh da rein, aber nimm die Uzi mit!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Danke an meine Informationen komme ich auch so, Priester." Ich zeigte meine Verachtung gegen ihn offen.  
"Sag, glaubst du an Jesus?"  
Ich verneinte.   
"Und an Gott und den Teufel?"  
"Ja sicher.. aber ichglaube nicht an die Kirche. Und an euren scheiß Jesus sicher auch nicht."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ ich den Raum.

Kapitel 7

Ich stieg in meinen Wagen. Diemal folgte mir keiner. Scheinbar wusste jeder das ihc meine Ruhe haben wollte. Mit Vollgas verließ ich das Gelände.

Lady Integra schaute aus ihrem Büro herunter.

"Sie wird sich noch in extreme Schwierigkeiten bringen... ja genau das wird geschehen." prophezeite sie.

Ich hingegen war im Moment voll und ganz damit beschäftig an der Ampel zu stehen. Neben mir hielt ein schwarzer Porsche. Der Typ deutete mir an die Fensterscheibe runterzumachen.

"Was willst du? Ein kleines Rennen?"  
er nickte. "Aber da wäre ne Vorraussetzung."  
Ich stutzte. "Und was für eine?"  
"Immer Sichtkontakt. wenn ich dich also im Rückspiegel kaum noch sehen kann, mach ich langsam."  
Ich ließ den Motor meines SLR kurz aufbrüllen.

"Der Rückspiegel? Baby... es wird die Windschutzscheibe sein, durch die du mich sehen wirst."  
Ich kannte ihn. Ben war seit Jahren mein bester Freund. Er lebte eigentlich in Amerika.Ich sah ihn an.   
Die Ampel sprang auf grün. Ich schoss vorwärts, hielt mich aber fürs erste an die abmachugn. Er überholte mich und winkte mir. Dann eine durchgezogene Linie. ich verfluchte Ben. Dann tuckterte ich hinter ihm her. Der Streifen endete, ich blinkte und schaltete hoch. Dann fuhr ich an ihm vorbei. Und in denv ierten Gang.

Die Beschleunigung drückte mich in den sitz.

Im RÜckspiegel wurde Ben immer kleiner. Plötzlich tauchte ein hund vor mir auf der Straße auf. Ich bremste, riss das Lenkrad im Reflex herum und der Wagen überschlug sich, landete aber wieder auf den vier reifen. Total benommen versuchte ich mich von den Gurten zu befreien, was mir allerdings nicht gelang. Schließlich wurde mir schwindelig und ich blieb still sitzen. Nicht viel später hielt ein Wagen neben mir. Jemand riss die Tür auf und befreite mich aus meinem Gefängnis. eine junge Frau. Vielleicht 25 Jahre alt. sie stützte mich.

"Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

Ich stöhnte nickte aber. Ein Fehler. Ein heißer Schmerz schoss durh meinen Kopf.  
"Setzen sie sicha uf die Rückbank von meinem Wagen."  
Ich spürte ihre Finger an meinem Handgelenk als ich mich setzte.  
"Also der Puls ist in Ordnung."  
Dann spüte ich noch etwas anderes. Etwas kaltes. Ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Wütend riss ich die Hand weg.  
Vorne wurde die TÜr geöffnet und jemand stieg ein.Ich hob den Kopf. Es war der Kerl vom Mittag.

"Na sowas.. so trifft man sich wieder. Warum wolltest du mich über den Haufen fahren. Hm?"  
Ich wollte ihm etwas sagen, doch meine Zunge wurde schwer. Mein Kopf knallte auf die Sitzlehne.

Als ich erwachte lag ich auf einem Bett. ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Doch dann spürte ich wie Leben in meinen Körper zurückkam. Das Betäubungsmittel ließ nach. ich stöhnte, als es auch den Schmerz in meinem Kopf zurückkehren ließ. Ich stand auf. Sofort knickten mir die Beine weg. Okay... unschön.

Ich sah mcih um. ja... das war eine Zelle.  
Mein Blick fiel auf die Scheibe. Einwegglas. Ich knurrte. Dann hörte ich etwas. Jemand schrieb.

Ich sah mich um. Die Toilette war in einem kleinen Nebenraum. Die Tür war aus Glas genau wie die Wände der Dusche.

Soviel zu Privatsphäre.

Immer noch kritzelte jemand eifrig auf einem blatt Papier.

Ich knurrte. Das geräusch strapazierte meine Nerven.

Dann begann ich hin und her zulaufen. Wie ein Tier in einem Zwinger. Moment... ja ich war ja das tier in einem Zwinger.  
Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf die Fensterscheibe zu und hämmerte dagegen.

"Lasst mich hier raus! sofort. Oder lasst mich mit jemandem reden, der hier das Sagen hat!" brüllte ich.

Das Kritzeln wurde schneller und brachte mich zur Raserei. Ich fauchte und hämmerte wie wild auf das Glas ein. doch es gab nciht nach.

Mit einem Schrei warf ich mich dagegen. Der Erfolg blieb derselbe. Nur das ich mir bei dieser Aktion die schulter prellte. Doch im Moment war mir das egal.

Ich begann wieder hin und her zu laufen. Versuchte meine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. ich hatte mich seit Zwei Wochen nicht mehr verwandelt. Mein Körper wehrte sich gegen diese Unterdrückung des Offensichtlichen. Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
Und dann rammte ich die faust in die Wand. der Putz bröckelte ab. Und es war ein schönes Loch entstanden. Ich wandete mich um, als ich Geräusche hörte.  
Die tür glitt auf. Ich wollte schon losspringen, als die Läufe von drei mgs auf mich gerichtet wurden. Ich erstarrte.

"Ms Neumann. ich muss doch sehr bitten."  
Diese Stimme. ich starrte den Kerl vor mir an. Wenn da nicht die Maschinengewehre gewesen wären, hätte ich ihn jetzt umgebracht.

"Winsloe..." fauchte ich und versuchte mein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bringen. ich hasste den Kerl.

Er lächelte selbstbewusst.

"Ja... es ist mir eine große Ehre sie hier willkommen zu heißen."

Ein kleiner asiatisch angehauchter Mann in weißem Kittel wuselte herein.

"Winsloe... das ist gefährlich."  
"Ja ich weiß, Matasumi."  
Also Japaner. Ich knurrte und setzte mich etwas zu heftig hin. Mir schoss der Schmerz durch die Schulter und somit auch die Tränen in die Augen.

Matasumi sah mich an.  
"Sie muss zu Carmichael."

Winsloe musterte mich.  
"Das hat zeit..."  
Ich grunzte. "Ist das ein Arzt?"  
Matasumi nickte.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es aufzustehen.  
"Dann bringt mich sofort dort hin. Mir gehts wirklich nicht gut."  
Keine Sorge das ist kein schlecht durchgeführter Fluchtplan. Mir gehts wirklich nicht gut. Ausserdem tut meine Schulter weh.  
Also packte mich matasumi und es klickte zweimal. Die Wachleute flanktierte mich und so wurde ich nach oben gebracht. Ich stand dann in der krankenstation.

Dr Carmichael stellte sich als junge Ärztin mit viel zu viel Sexappeal heraus. Sie untersuchte mich.  
"Sie hatten einen Unfall?"  
Ich nickte.  
"Ich sehe keine Wunden."  
"Sie heilen sehr schnell." sagte cih und zuckte mit den schultern, was ich allerdings sofort bereute. "Das gilt aber nur für äußere Verletzungen. Sowas kann sogar mich schleifen."

Sie sah sich meine mittlerweile ziemlich bunte schulter an und verarztete mich.  
"Das was sie getan haben, sollten sie nach Möglichkeit lassen."  
Meine Geruchsnerven signalisierten, das ich diese Frau kannte. Woher auch immer. Ich versuchte mein übermüdetes und überarbeitetes Gehirn anzustrengen. Das war doch die Frau...

Ich knurrte und sprang auf. Meine Hand schloss sich um ihren Hals. Waffen wurden entsichert, doch Carmichael hob die Hand.

Die Männer ließen die Waffen sinken, sicherten sie aber nicht.

"Du... was sollte das?" knurrte ich.  
"Ich tue nur meine Arbeit."

"Ich will Antworten. Und zwar ne ganze Menge. Und wenn ich die nicht bekomme, dann werde ich ungemütlich."

Carmichaels Hand schoss hoch. Etwas bohrte sich in meinen arm. Ich taumelte zurück. dann sah ich die Spritze an. Sie wirkte nciht. Diesmal nciht. Meine Handgelenke wurden dünner. Die Handschellen fielen ab.

"Raus..." stöhnte ich.

Carmichael sah mich verblüfft an.  
"Raus.. sonst werde ich euch alle töten."  
Die Krämpfe warfen mich zu Boden. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Nicht durchzudrehen. Die Wandlung war schlimm. wie jedes Mal. da ich mir die Kleider nicht mehr ausziehen konnte, riss ich sie mir vom Leib.

Dann brachte ich meinen Körper in positiven. Geduckt auf dem Boden. Arme und Beine angezogen, den Kopf zwischen die Schulter gezogen.

Winsloe klebte draussen an der Tür. Er sah mir mit einem faszinierten Blick zu: Schnell verließ Carmichael de Station. Zwei wachen gingne, der dritte blieb.

Ich hatte die Wandlung vollbracht.

Ich erhob mich und schüttelte mich. Dann gähnte ich einmal und sah mich um.

Für mich bestand die welt nicht aus Farben. Ich nahm Kälte und Körperwärme farblich wahr, sonst nichts. Für mich waren die Gerüche und das Hören das Sehen. Und so roch ich auch die Angst des Wachmanns und hörte seine Bewegung, als er versuchte zur Tür zu kommen.

Ich knurrte und mein Kopf fuhr herum.

Er erstarrte. Langsam begann ich auf ihn zuzugehen. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Und schloss sich wieder. Dann sprang ich. Ein Sirren, ein stechen am hals.

Es riss mich aus der Luft. Ich kam hart aufund blieb benommen liegen. Dann übermannte mich die Müdigkeit.

nicht schon wieder.

Die Augen fielen mir zu und es wurde schwarz.

Kapitel 8

Als ich erwachte lag ich wieder auf meinem Bett.

Ich erhob mich und sah mich um. Ich war nicht mehr allein. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein weiteres Bett und darauf lag ein junger Mann. Ich schnupperte. Ben!  
Mit einem Satz war ich aufgesprungen und an seinem Bett.

Er drehte sich zu mir um. Als er mich sah, schloss er mich in die Arme und küsste mich. Ich gab mich seinen Küssen hin.

"Warum bist du hier?" erkundigte ich mich schließlich, als ich bei ihm auf dem Bett lag.

Die TÜr öffnete sich.

"Wie reizend. Wie läuft das eigentlich in Beziehungen bei euch Wölfen?"

Winsloe war herein gekomen. Ichknurrte. Nur Ben blieb ruhig.  
"Wir leben in einer endlosen Beziehung. Lebenslange Partnerschaft." Er umarmte mich und ich schmiegte mich anseinen muskulösen Körper.

Winsloe grinste. "Würde mich mal interessieren, was passiert, wenn ihr zusammen hier drin bleibt."  
Er verschwand wieder.  
ich schmiegte mich enger an Ben. Er sagte etwas.. etwas das ich nicht verstand. Dann küsste er meinen Hals. Ich knurrte und stieß ihn weg.  
Verständnislos sah er mich an.


End file.
